Listen to your heart
by Elsewhere723
Summary: 6 months ago everything changed. Now,Elena is a baby vampire, Caroline is dealing with a huge result of her one night stand, Bonnie dissappeared from Mystic falls without a word and the rest of the gang are barely hanging in there. Elijah/Elena Caroline/Klaus Bonnie/ Jeremy Davina/Kol and many more.


Caroline Forbes looked around the near empty diner. It was just the place to make a phone call without any listening ears. She loved her friends and mom dearly, but this was not a conversation to be overheard. She took a seat at the bar and nervously dialed the number she had to reach him in case she needed to talk to him. She let out a sigh of relief when she got his answering machine, maybe it was better that way. Because she didn't know if she could say what she needed to if he answered his phone.

"Hey," Caroline greeted. "It's Caroline." She felt the need to say who it was even though he would already know. The waitress recognized Caroline and set down her regular order of tea. Caroline wished at that moment she could have something stronger, but she knew it was impossible with her condition.

"I don't know why I'm calling. I know you told me to call anytime, but I can't help feeling like I'm taking advantage of you. Honestly, I think I just need to hear a friendly voice. A lot has changed since you left Mystic Falls. Since Bonnie dropped off the grid Jeremy spends his days drinking himself to death. Alaric is trying to find the perfect balance between his old human life and his new status as a vampire."Caroline took a deep breath and got to the real reason she called him, the subject he actually cared about. "Elena is gone, since her transformation she hardly stays in one place very long. She thinks if she doesn't put down roots or make a home then she wouldn't have to think about what she lost in Mystic Falls. She needs you, and she's not the only one. Rebekah, me, the baby, we all need you. Just call me when you get this." Caroline said her goodbyes and ended the call.

As much as she wanted to be the one convinced him to return to Mystic Falls, Caroline knew he would only return to Mystic Falls when he found out Elena needed him. Caroline looked down to her growing stomach. It had been 6 months, but Caroline thinks of it like yesterday. She still thinks about the night of graduation when Klaus offered her the world and she almost took it.

It wasn't often, but sometimes she wondered where Klaus was and what he was doing. She knew he kept in touch with Rebekah, although she couldn't bring herself to ask about him. Klaus was a memory she shoved in the dark corners of her mind. It was better that way. All her friends avoid talking about him like by saying his name it would send her into a crying, or screaming, it did, but recently it just made her sad. As much as it hurt her to say it she had to accept the fact that Klaus would ever know his daughter. She would never know the awful things her father had done for the sake of survival. Caroline made that choice early on and she still stuck by looked at the time and realized it was time for her to meet her mom for lunch. It took a while for the sheriff to get used to the idea of her daughter being pregnant, but she soon became excited at the possibility. Caroline knew it was time for her to leave and hoped that he would return her call.

* * *

><p>Davina Claire looked around the college campus nervously. Every student didn't have a care in the world, she envied them. They had no idea what their world really entailed. She should be here, but she wasn't and it was time she accepted it. She was never going to be normal because she wasn't normal, she was a witch. That was the only reason she found herself on that college campus. She had to find Bonnie Bennett.<p>

After the fall of New Orleans, Klaus told her to find the one person who keep her safe. That person was Bonnie Bennett. Of course Davina had heard of the witch, but she didn't know how Bonnie would keep her safe. She didn't know how anyone could keep her safe. The truth was after she resurrected Mikael she was in over her head. It was a wonder that Klaus offered his looked to the door that was supposedly to the dorm of the young witch. She knocked a couple times, but no answer came. She quickly turned to leave. It was a mistake coming there. She was better off on her own, she always had been.

"I've been waiting," the door swung open and the young witch stood there with a knowing look on her face. Bonnie knew the look of fear that was on the witch's face. It was a look she used to wear often."Klaus told me I could come to you." Davina self-consciously pulled down the sleeves of her jacket to hide the scars she carried from New Orleans. She would tell Bonnie when she was ready. Not a moment before.

"He said you needed my protection." Bonnie tried to hint for the young girl to tell her the real reason that Klaus had called her out of the blue, demanding her help. None of her friends could find her, yet Klaus found a way. "I need your help. Can you protect me?" Davina's voice wavered. Bonnie took one look at the young witch and went to grab a suitcase by her door. Like she said, since Klaus's call she had been preparing for Davina's arrival. She knew her college dorm room was the last place she could protect the young witch.

"What is that?" Davina asked when she noticed Bonnie had a small suitcase beside of her.

"It's my stuff." Bonnie told her. "I can protect you, but not here."

"Then where?" the younger witch asked the older one.

"Mystic Falls." Bonnie answered simply. She had a duty as a witch to help Davina even if she swore to herself that she would never set foot in Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Matt Donavan angrily slammed the tray of glasses down with a little more force than necessary. It was not the time to deal with a certain Gilbert blowing off work, again, or a drunk April Young starting to make a scene. He yelled when he found out who the bartender was that served the underage girl, but by then April was too far let out a sigh of relief when he saw Rebekah walking through the doors. With no one else to call for the young girl he called the only other person he could think of, Rebekah Mikaelson.<p>

"Where is she?" Rebekah asked as she made her way over to the young man.

"Over there," Matt nodded to where April was playing pool with a couple of much older guys. "Between her and Jeremy I don't know who to be more pissed at." She heard Matt mumble under his breath. She didn't have time to ask what he meant before she saw April standing next to an older guy and a pissed off hybrid. By the looks of it things were getting pretty heated. Rebekah and Matt took off running towards the trio before the caused a scene.

"Ty, lay off." Matt tried to shove him back with no success.

"I said stay away from her." Matt knew his best friend was one wrong move away from doing something he would regret, with April right in the middle. Rebekah looked to April and gave her a subtle nod and she instantly sobered up.

"Tyler, he didn't hurt me." April wedged herself between the two and laid a hand on Tyler's chest. "Look, I'm fine." Tyler looked into April's eyes and took a breath. "Will you just take me home?" April begged. It was bad enough all of Mystic Falls thought she was screwed up. She knew whatever relationship she had with Tyler would give them something else to talk about.

"Fine, let's go." The hybrid said through clenched teeth. April grabbed her stuff in a hurry and the two left the Grille. She knew that conversation wasn't over by a long shot.

"What the bloody Hell was that about?" Rebekah asked as the pair looked confused as to where April and Tyler left.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Matt said still confused as to what just happened. To be honest with all the supernatural drama in Mystic Falls, April Yong rarely crossed any of their minds.

"So, you going to fill me in on what's happening with baby Gilbert." Rebekah pulled up a seat to the bar and smiled. Matt just smiled back and poured her a drink. They really needed a whole day to discuss the latest in the life of Jeremy Gilbert.


End file.
